wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Next Move
The Next Move is the Fiftieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in August 20, 2016. Synopsis Paul Gekko gets involve in the Death Star Battle for the first time. Plot The Episode begins at Sector Beta outside Ka Boa Bu. The Dens Fleet makes a hyperspace for the battle, but discovers the Death Star is completed. Kenta Yunfat orders the fleet to scramble fighters, when one of the crew member of the Dens Fleet and Kenta Sakuramiya informed him of the appearance of enemy ships in sector 47. As calculated by Eggman, the Egg Fleet; consisting of two million mako shark gunships, two hundred dolphin battleships, eight billion sting ray and manta ray ships and a flagship; the Super Egg Providence shot out from their hiding place at the nebula, each one unleashing a swarm of TIE fighters, TIE bombers and TIE Interceptors against the Dens Fleet. At the same time, the starfighter wings on rearguard mission (like Blade Squadron) had orders to cancel their mission and were reassigned to attack the Imperial fleet. Seryu appeared with Koro to meet Paul Gekko and company. Seryu then engages Paul while Seryu's Teigu gives chase to Kyoji and company. Eventually in the nick of time Sheele succeeds in cutting off both of Seryu's arms, to discover that Seryu also had guns implanted into her arms. Sheele cuts off the guns as well. Mine is grabbed and her arm is broken by Hekatonkheires who had entered it's Beserker Mode. She is about to be crushed when Sheele jumps in and cuts it's arm, freeing Mine. Suddenly Sheele is shot in the back. The shot came from a gun that was implanted in Seryu's mouth. Sheele is then bitten by Hekatonkheires and decapitated from the waist. Mine cries out to Sheele, who uses Extacy's ability to radiate a bright light and tells Mine to escape but Mine sees Paul Gekko rushing to save Sheele. Sheele then reminisces about her time with Night Raid, and apologizes to Tatsumi that she won't be able to stay with him anymore despite their short time together. She is then fully devoured but her corpse was saved by Paul Gekko. Eventually in retaliation, Paul Gekko; enraged, unleashed his Divine Mode, ate both the suicide bomb and the gun inside Seryu's head, decapitated Hekatonkheires after chasing and trapping his family and friends from the waist and let's Teigu the Imperial Pokemon crush Seryu's stomach and decapitated her on the waist to avenge Sheele and Saya appeared in an angry face that her sister may not be trusted to the Eggman Empire considering her a traitor but saw her sister dying. Seryu was sad why would her sister betray her. Paul Gekko buried Sheele's body in the the Mountains of Ka Boa Bu, transforms into his Perfect Form and flies off to save the Dens Fleet. With Hekatonkheires dying with Seryu learning that Paul Gekko is the friend of her father, Kurome is shocked that Paul Gekko's transformation into a God makes Kurome a worthy opponent and rival as she races to sector beta. Wave notices Kurome's absence and tailed after his comrade only to find Paul Gekko and Kurome in the space battle as they are clashing that causing large portion the Egg Fleet to be demolished. Saya sees her sister died. Seryu speaks his last words on not hating his friend; Paul Gekko since he met him after killing Sheele and Saya screams in pain, crying out to her sister and eventually awakens her Rinne Sharingan. They temporarily make a truce, and work together to stop Eggman from using the Death Star. After shutting down the reactor, Paul Gekko and Kurome resume their duel, only to be interrupted by Wave, who intervenes, stating he is Akame's opponent. He rushes at him, but is knocked away by Suzuka, who was watching the fight in order to make sure no one interfered. Wave argues with Suzuka that she is alive, stating that he does not want this fight to happen, and the latter agrees, but says that sometimes you must do things alone, or else you cannot be at peace. Kurome convinces Wave to stand aside, and hints she has some feelings for him. Paul and Kurome resume their fight once more, with Paul and Kurome ending up bumping their heads resulting a draw. Wave rushes to Kurome. After being kissed by Wave, Kurome tearfully asks for him to take her away. Wave announces their defection from the Eggman Empire and the sisters make up with Akame telling Kurome to live a happy life. Paul Gekko and company bid farewell to Tatsumi and other members of Night Raid as they sailed back to Dens. Unknown to everyone, Dr. Eggman and his Empire is able to retreat back to Dens but still rule the Dyna Galaxy via Konohatropolis and Saya and Mine Enraged that Saya's "sister" is killed and decides to chase after the group. Characters *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Kyoji Masamune *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Kusanagi Gekko *Laura Gekko *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Tatsumi *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Akame *Esdeath *Kurome *Wave *Copen *Fox McCloud *ROB 64 *Slippy Toad *Falco Lombardi *Peppy Hare *Suzuka *Seryu Ubiquitous Battles 'Dens Federation vs. Galactic Eggman Empire' 'Participants' *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Kyoji Masamune *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Kusanagi Gekko *Laura Gekko *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Tatsumi *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Akame *Esdeath *Kurome *Wave *Sheele *Copen *Fox McCloud *Rob 64 *Slipy Toad *Falco Lombardi *Peppy Hare *Saya Uzuki *Suzuka *Seryu Ubiquitous 'Locations' *Sector Beta 'Winners' *Dens Federation Trivia *This Episode is a combination of Kill the Absolute Justice, Kill the Fate and Kill the Little Sister from Akame ga Kill anime. **Seryu continues the Fight with Paul Gekko but ends up being killed in defeat after Paul Gekko ate every arsenal in her body. **Saya cries for her sister and Mine was enraged of Paul Gekko's behavior and the new Imperial Arm Teigu. Paul Gekko's retaliation makes the Night Raid and the Jeagers an enemy of Paul Gekko's group. **Kurome acts like a sister like figure to Paul Gekko. **A Dragonball Z piece was the "IT'S OVER 9000!" line, quoted originally by Vegeta, but by Seryu Ubiquitous. Koro speaks as he adds the line Nappa says "WHAT, 9000?" Suzuka says something different about the Wanted; Dead or Alive Bounty. **Paul Gekko via Divine Mode paraphrased Broly during his fight against Kurome, but said it differently. Kurome called him a monster, then he respond by saying he's a god. When Broly was called a monster, he said that he was a devil before the duel is interrupted. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon